mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wario: Master of Disguise
|Genre=2D-Jump'n'Run |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform=DS |Alterseinstufung = 15px}} Wario: Master of Disguise ist ein 2D-Jump 'n' Run-Spiel für die Konsole Nintendo DS, welches von den Funktionen des DS, dem Touchscreen und dem , Gebrauch macht, womit es ein neues Spielkonzept aus der Wario Land-Serie präsentiert. Protagonist dieses Spiels ist logischerweise Wario, in die Rolle des Antagonisten schlüpft dieses Mal ein Neuling auf dem Videospiel-Parkett, Graf Cannoli. Das Spiel setzt ähnlich wie die WarioWare-Serie satirische Elemente ein, beispielsweise ist im Spielverlauf die Unterhose des Pharao zu finden, die Minispiele enthalten ebenfalls Dinge wie stinkende Schuhe oder teilweise sogar Exkremente. Außerdem besitzt das Spiel eine Leitmotiv-Technik, denn jeder wichtige Antagonist bekommt eine eigene Textfarbe sowie eine eigene Melodie zugeordnet, womit man auch im Spielverlauf inhaltliche Zusammenhänge vorzeitig erkennen kann. Die Grafik ist nicht hochauflösend, sondern eher bunt und comicartig gehalten. Handlung Als Wario eines Tages vor seinem Fernseher über die Sendung "Der Silberzephir" stolpert, die über den gleichnamigen Meisterdieb handelt, wird er, ohne es zugeben zu wollen, neidisch auf den Silberzephir, und baut sich den "Fernselm". Dieses Konstrukt, das sich aus den Worten Fernseher und Helm zusammensetzt, soll Wario in die Sendung warpen, was auch funktioniert. Er nimmt dem Silberzephir seinen wertvollsten Gegenstand, den Stab Stilgut, ab; dadurch kann er sich, wie es auch der Silberzephir (in Wirklichkeit Graf Cannoli) in Besitz des Stabs konnte, verwandeln: Anfangs nur in Langfinger-Wario, später (nach dem Finden von Verkleidungsrubinen, die Stilgut essen muss) noch insgesamt 7 andere Figuren, welche für den Spielfortschritt vonnöten sind. Graf Cannoli kämpft dennoch im Laufe des ganzen Spiels auch ohne Stab verbissen gegen Wario an. Als Wario auf der MS Kaviar, dem ursprünglichen Ziel von Cannolis Raubzügen, auf ein Fragment des ominösen Wunschsteines stößt, welches auch Cannolis Ziel gewesen ist, erfährt er dank der Inschrift auf dem Fragment und der Übersetzungskünste Stilguts, dass der Wunschstein in 5 Teile zerbrochen wurde. Sind diese wieder zusammengefügt, soll der Wunschstein laut einer Legende demjenigen, der die Teile vereint hat, einen beliebigen Wunsch erfüllen. Wario denkt (natürlich) an unermessliche Reichtümer, die er sich wünschen könne; Graf Cannoli will ihn unbedingt daran hindern. So entbrennt eine actionreiche Verfolgungsjagd nach Hinweisen und Wunschstein-Fragmenten. Nachdem Wario alle fünf Teile des Wunschsteins gefunden hat, erscheint Tiaramisu, eine rätselhafte Dame, die zuvor Wario schon geholfen hatte, und entpuppt sich als Dämon. Da der Wunschstein zusammengefügt ist, übersetzt Stilgut auf Drängen von Tiaramisu, die in Wirklichkeit Terormisu heißt, die ganze Geschichte: In einem Reich vor vielen Jahren lebte ein König, der sich Reichtümer und Gold mehr als alles andere wünschte. Um sich diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, rief er einen Dämon herbei. Dieser sagte, der König könne den Reichtum haben, allerdings um einen hohen Preis - er solle sein Volk hungern lassen. Der König willigte ein. Doch bald sah er des Dämons Tücke, denn sein Wunsch ward ihm versagt. Der Dämon raubte die Seele des Königs und sein Reich verfiel. Doch dann kam ein Mann in das Reich und mit ihm die Hoffnung. Er besänftigte den Dämon mit gewählten Worten und schaffte es schließlich, ihn in den Stein zu sperren. Er zerbrach ihn und verstreute die Teile im Wind - erst, wenn ale Teile des Steines vereint sind, soll der Dämon entkommen. Dem König wurde sein Wunsch durch List und Tücke versagt. Doch wenn ein Held es schafft, den Stein zu vereinen und den Dämon zu besiegen, wird der Wunsch vieler wahr. Graf Cannoli rettet den verletzten Carpaccio, einen zusätzlichen Widersacher Warios (der wusste, dass aus dem fertigen Stein ein Dämon bricht und wie Cannoli versuchte, dies zu verhindern) und meint: "Ich kümmere mich um Carpaccio - du kümmerst dich um sie, Purpurwind! Mit deier Kraft und Stilgut an deiner Seite kannst du es schaffen!" Daraufhin verschwindet er mit Carpaccio. Wario steht nun der Kampf der Kämpfe bevor - entweder das Böse bannen oder seine Seele verlieren - für immer. Nach einem dreiphasigen Bosskampf ist Terrormisu bezwungen und flüchtet in die Unterwelt zurück und hat somit unsere Welt verlassen. Und nun offenbart Stilgut seine wahre Gestalt: Er ist Cannoli, der Begründer des Cannoli-Clans, dem Clan der Meisterdiebe. Und außerdem war er jener Mann, der den Dämon im Stein einsperrte und ihn zerbrach. Er wusste, dass Terrormisu nicht entgültig bezwungen war - eines Tages wird er zurückkehren. So gab er seine menschliche Gestalt auf und wurde zu Stilgut, dem Stab, um dem Helden, der Terrormisu bezwingen sollte, zu helfen. Er erzählt Wario, er habe seine Stärke gesehen und gewusst, Wario könne es schaffen, den Stein zusammenzuführen und Terrormisu zu bezwingen. Wario jedoch ist sauer, weil die Geschichte mit dem Wunsch anscheinend nur ein Trick war - bis Stilgut - Cannoli - ihm sagt, er könne zum Dank alle Schätze haben, die sein Clan angehäuft hatte und ihn mit Gold überschüttet. Wario kehrt schließlich überglücklich mit seinem Fernselm nach hause. Und bemerkt seinen fatalen Fehler: Ihn hat der Fernselm aus dem Fernseher herausgebeamt, die ganzen Schätze jedoch nicht. So muss Wario ansehen, wie im Fernseher Cannoli über den Bildschirm läuft und die Schätze selbst einsackt. Hier ist die Geschichte zu ende. Aber Wario schwört das er zurück kehrt und alle Schätze wieder an sich reist! Nach dem Abspann werden die 5 Sonderepisoden freigeschaltet. Bei diesen geht es darum, drei übrigens sehr wertvolle Schätze in einer bestimmten Zeit zu sammeln. Wunschstein Heroglyphen Auf den fünf Teilen des Wunschsteins sind Heroglyphen, die Stilgut für Wario übersetzt. Er liest nur bei den ersten vier Teilen die Heroglyphen vor, und beim fünften Teil erzählt er Wario die ganze Geschichte. Erstes Stück ...Fünf waren eins...und eines erhielt unser Pharao... ...Unser großer Herrscher...traf den Stein und schloss...einen Pakt... ...der Pharao wünschte...und der Stein gewährte es...aber...der Pakt... ...Wir machten eins wieder zu fünf...und verstreuten sie im Wind... Zweites Stück ...Die Wünsche...Handel der Traum des Pharao...verwirklicht... ...seine Dynasti auf ewig...Pharao unsterblich...in seinem Palast... ...Palast wurde zur Pyramide... und unter der Wüste begraben... ...ein Teil des Steins... mit ihm begraben... Drittes Stück ...Ca...mak...Qtl......Re...zrg...mro... ...Hfr...zrg...akl... Viertes Stück Alle...alle Teile...schsteins...funden... Alle Teile sind vereint...den Wunsch...zu... Dann werden...alle...Wünsche...gewährt. Die Geschichte Seht! Wir legen unsere Hoffnung auf den, der die fünf Tafeln zu finden vermag. Vor langer Zeit lebte ein König, der verzehrt wurde von unstillbarer Gier. Der König war des Bösen und wünschte Eines mehr als alles andere. Er rief einen Dämon herbei, zu erfüllen seinen Wunsch. Der Preis war hoch, der Dämon verlangte von ihm, sein Volk hungern zu lassen. Und so stimmte der König zu. Doch bald sah er des Dämons Tücke, denn sein Wusch ward ihm versagt. Der Dämon raubte all des Königs Besitz und verwüstete das Land. Die Zeit verging, das Leben schwand, und das ganze Land wurde Wüste. Der Palast des Königs wurde zur Pyramide und versank im Sand. Der König aber, leblos, seelenlos, haust weiter in seinem Grab. Endlich kam ein Mann in das tote Land und mit ihm die Hoffnung. Er sprach mit sanften Worten und besänftige den Dämon. Und als seine Wachsamkeit nachließ, verwandelte er ihn! Er versiegelte den rasenden Dämon in Stein und zerbrach ihn in fünf Teile. Wer den Wunschstein sucht, der sei gewarnt. Sind alle fünf Teile vereint, so müsst ihr den Dämon besiegen. Aber wenn Ihr ihn besiegt, wird der Herzenswunsch vieler wahr. Das Spiel Wario: Master of Disguise besteht, der Fernsehsendung nachempfunden, aus 9 Episoden, riesigen Levels. In einer solchen findet man: 1. Geldsäcke, die man angreifen muss, um Geld zu erhalten. 2. Schatztruhen, in denen man, um ihren Inhalt zu erlangen, zuerst ein Minispiel spielen muss. Es gibt a) Grüne Truhen, die Verkleidungsjuwelen (mithilfe derer Wario neue Verkleidungen zur Verfügung hat bzw. diese aufbessert) oder Herzamin (erhöht maximale Lebenskraft) enthalten; b) Blaue Truhen, die Karten des Levels oder zum Spielfortschritt nötige Dinge wie Schlüssel enthalten c) und lilane Truhen, die Schätze enthalten, die nicht nötig sind, aber ins Schatzbuch und die Gesamtbeute aufgenommen werden (jeder Schatz hat einen Wert in €). 3. Speicherpunkte in Form von Warios klassischer gelben Mütze, an denen man speichern kann und somit, falls die Lebenskraft null wird, zu ihnen anstelle des Levelanfangs zurückkehrt. Es gibt noch vieles mehr, wie Schalter, um Türen zu öffnen, Aufzüge und natürlich viele Gegner, die verschieden zu besiegen sind und manchmal beim Tode bestimmte Dinge freischalten, z. B. erscheint nach dem Besiegen bestimmter Feinde in einem Raum eine wichtige Schatztruhe. Am Ende einer Episode kommt man in einen Raum, in dem sich immer ein pro Episode unterschiedlicher End- bzw. Bossgegner aufhält, der mithilfe verschiedener Verkleidungen bekämpft werden muss. Ist dieser besiegt, ist die Episode vollendet und die Geschichte geht weiter. Außerdem werden nach Abschließen einer Episode alle Münzen und Schätze zu einer Gesamtbeute in € (europäische Version) zusammengerechnet. Alle Schätze, die man erhalten hat, werden ins Schatzbuch aufgenommen, das man sich außerhalb einer Episode anschauen kann. Dort finden sich lustige Bilder und Beschreibungen zu ihnen. Episoden Verkleidungen In Wario: Master of Disguise gibt es viele Verkleidungen. Diese erhält man mit bestimmten Juwelen, die Stilgut dann isst, und erlauben ihm verschiedene Fähigkeiten. Man setzt sie ein, indem man mit dem Touchpen Symbole an Wario, die Spielfigur, zeichnet. Rechts der jeweiligen Erklärungen befinden sich Bilder zu den zu zeichnenden Formen. Langfinger-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Häkchen am Kopf LW springt höher als alle anderen und beherrscht den Schulterstoß, der Gegner und Objekte angreift. Für diese Verkleidung existiert kein Meisterjuwel. Astro-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Helm um Kopf Mithilfe des können Lasersalven zum Beispiel auf Feinde oder Schalter geschossen werden. Außerdem bewegt er sich wie auf dem Mond; er braucht nach einem Sprung länger, um wieder den Boden zu berühren. Hat Wario das Meisterjuwel für AW gefunden, werden die Lasergeschosse an Objekten reflektiert und prallen somit mehrmals ab. Dies bringt bei Kämpfen mit vielen Feinden eine ganze Menge. Künstler-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Leinwand rechts neben den Kopf Künstler-Wario kann weder gehen noch springen. Dafür kann er eine Kiste erscheinen lassen, indem man sie auf dem Touchscreen malt. Wird eine schöne Tür mit Diagonale gezeichnet, kommt dabei eine Warp-Tür heraus, die Wario bei Betreten zum letzten Speicherpunkt teleportiert. Außerdem wird bei allen Zeichnungen, die keine Kiste darstellen, ein laufendes Exkrement, das Feinde in seiner Gehrichtung angreift und sogar gegen einen Bossgegner zwingend notwendig ist, um ihn zu besiegen. Mithilfe des Künstler-Meisterjuwels kann KW anstatt nur einer bis zu drei Kisten zeichnen und Herzen erscheinen lassen, welche Warios Lebenskraft auffüllen. Erfinder-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Lupe an Kopf In Wario: Master of Disguise gibt es viele unsichtbare Wege und Schalter. Mithilfe der "Omniglotz 2000" sieht EW all diese Geheimwege. Hat Wario das dazugehörige Meisterjuwel erlangt, kann er zusätzlich Feinde und Blöcke mit dem "Superklopp Grün-Blau", einer Art Boxhandschuh an einem Teleskopstab, angreifen. Käpt'n-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Schiffsbug am Bauch KW besitzt eine Art Floß mit Ruder, mithilfe dessen er sich auf Gewässern sogar mit Strömung fortbewegen kann. Allerdings kann er erst mit Erhalt des Käpt'n-Meisterjuwels in diese Gewässer tauchen. Dazu benutzt KW ein U-Boot und schießt darüber hinaus für Feinde und Blöcke gefährliche Torpedos. Elektro-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Blitz links neben Kopf In diesem Spiel gibt es einige düstere Räume, in die nur Elektro-Wario Licht bringen kann. Denn wo andere nur einen winzigen Lichtkreis haben, der gerade mal die Figur selbst erleuchtet, ist der Lichtkreis EWs viel größer. Er verfügt auch über einen Stromstoß, den er durch seinen Körpen jagt, womit für kurze Zeit fast der gesamte Raum erleuchtet ist. Mit dem Meisterjuwel für EW kann dieser mit Stromstößen Gegner aus der Distanz angreifen. Drachen-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Drachenschweif an Hinterteil In dieser Gestalt ist Wario sehr langsam und so schwer, dass er durch dünne Böden bricht, was allerdings manchmal auch von Vorteil sein kann. Seine Stärke sind rote Flammenstöße, die Feinde angreifen und rote Blöcke zerstören. Hat DW das Drachen-Meisterjuwel erlangt, wird sein Feuer blau und kann zusätzlich blaue Blöcke zerstören. Satansbraten-Wario zu malendes Symbol auf dem Touchscreen: Flügel auf dem Rücken Indem man ins pustet, hebt Satansbraten ab und fliegt, jedoch (wahrscheinlich weil das Meisterjuwel ansonsten keine andere Funktion gehabt hätte) nur vertikal. Erst mit dem Satansbraten-Meisterjuwel kann SW in alle Richtungen fliegen. Steuerung Laufen: wahlweise oder / . Anmerkung: Wario bewegt sich in unterschiedlichen Verkleidungen unterschiedlich schnell. Springen: wahlweise oder . Anmerkung: Wario springt in unterschiedlichen Verkleidungen unterschiedlich hoch und weit. Klettern / Tauchen (Kpt-W mit Meisterjuwel):''' wahlweise oder / '''Angreifen (bei verschiedenen Gegnern fallen einige Möglichkeiten ggf. aus):''' -auf Gegner springen -Touchscreen an beliebiger Stelle berühren (L-W, Erf-W mit Meisterjuwel, El-W mit Meisterjuwel, Kpt-W mit Meisterjuwel (unter Wasser)) -Touchscreen am Ziel berühren (A-W, Kün-W, D-W) Anmerkung: hier sind nur die konventionellen Methoden aufgeschrieben. Bei Bossgegnern müssen speziellere Aktionen ausgeführt werden. '''Fliegen (SW):''' ins pusten, um abzuheben. Richtung kann nach Erhalt des S-Meisterjuwels wahlweise mit oder / geändert werden. '''Anderes wie Kisten/Warp-Türen/Herzen zeichnen, Paddeln oder dunkle Räume erleuchten mithilfe des . Titel Hat der Gesamtwert der erstohlenen Beute einen gewissen Wert erreicht, steigt Wario in seinem Rang auf. Dies hat auf das Spiel selbst jedoch keine Folgen. Es gibt folgende Titel (noch unvollständig): * über 50 000 € "Anfänger im Verkleiden" * über 100 000 € "As des Verkleidens" Gegner Bosse Minispiele Möchte man an den Inhalt einer soeben geöffneten Truhe gelangen, muss man zuerst im Innern derselben ein Minispiel absolvieren - schlägt man dabei fehl, spuckt die Truhe statt dem erwünschten Schatz nur Bomben aus. Die Minispiele sind ausschließlich mit dem Touchscreen zu steuern. Es gibt folgende Minispiele, welche im Laufe der Episoden immer schwieriger werden: Triva * Da Wario schwört zurück zu kehren und alle Schatze wieder an sich zu reißen sollen die Sonderepisoden wahrscheinlich seine Rückkehr darstellen! *Das Spiel hat zwar nur 10 Hauptlevel, aber für ein Level benötigt man 40 Minuten - 1 Stunde, bis auf das 1. Level wo man ca. 5-10 Minuten benötigt und das 2. wofür man 15-20 benötigt. fr:Wario: Master of Disguise en:Wario: Master of Disguise es:Wario: Master of Disguise it:Wario: Master of Disguise ja:怪盗ワリオ・ザ・セブン ! Kategorie:Nintendo DS-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:2007-Spiel Kategorie:Jump'n'Run